Dark Turtles
The Dark Turtles are evil clones of the Ninja Turtles created by Sh'Okanabo and villains from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward. History Bad Blood Sh’Okanabo created the Dark Turtles by using alien technology to clone the Ninja Turtles and contacted Darius Dun, saying they had a mutual enemy. He offered to send the Dark Turtles to take care of the Turtles, in exchange for payment that would be decided after the job was done. Darius agreed to the plan, hoping to finally be rid of the Turtles and headed to Cody Jones penthouse to set a trap for them. Darius got them to follow him into a trap, where the Dark Turtles were waiting and a giant magnet pulled away the good Turtles’ weapons. The Dark Turtles managed to overpower their counterparts, rendering them unconscious and bringing them to their lair. After Cody Jones tracked down the Dark Turtles’ lair and freed the good Turtles, the Dark Turtles themselves appeared, grabbing Cody. However he escaped them using a smoke bomb and got the good Turtles’ weapons back, allowing them to face the Dark Turtles in a fair fight. This time the Dark Turtles did not fair as well as before and were beaten but caused a cave-in that let them escape. After that, the Dark Turtles remained in Darius’ employ. Fall of Darius Dun After the Turtles began interfering with Darius Dun’s weapons dealing organization, he managed to trap them in a fight with the Dark Turtles. However the Dark Turtles were defeated one by one, leaving Dark Leo the only one left to fight the Turtles. They managed to take him out as well using a forklift, forcing the Dark Turtles to flee. They found Darius unconscious and escaped with him so he wouldn’t be captured by the authorities. DNA is Thicker than Water The Dark Turtles were in their lair fighting over a chicken leg Dark Mike had stashed, when Darius came in to reprimand them for being defeated by the Turtles. Dark Raph tried to attack Darius, but he couldn’t due to a hypnotic suggestion Darius put in them. He told the Dark Turtles to destroy the Turtles or else and Dark Leo came up with a plan, saying “if you couldn’t beat them, join them.” The Dark Turtles headed to Cody Jones penthouse in the Terrorpin and attacked, but as the fight went on, Dark Don trained his sights on Cody. He fired a laser beam at the boy, but Dark Leo leapt into the way of it, taking the beam to protect Cody. The other Dark Turtles fled in the Terrorpin, leaving Dark Leo behind and since he saved Cody, the Turtles took Dark Leo in to heal him, though Raphael believed it was all a trick. They kept him in the medical bay, containing him with a forcefield, but when Cody asked Dark Leo why he saved him, the Dark Turtle replied that it “didn’t feel right”. This prompted Cody to propose to the turtles that they might be able to help Dark Leo change his ways. As time went by, they seemed to be succeeding and to see how much he’d healed, Donatello used a device to test Dark Leo’s strength. He found the Dark Turtle still wasn’t at full strength, but Raphael started to taunt Dark Leo, trying to prove he was just playing possum. He broke the machine in anger, almost making part of it fall on Raphael, but Dark Leo saved him. The Dark Turtle snarled at Raphael that he thought he’d figured him out, but he knew nothing about him. Later, Leonardo went to visit Dark Leo and told him the story of the frog and the scorpion. A scorpion wanted to cross a river and asked a frog to take him across, but the frog asked how he knew the scorpion wouldn’t sting him. The scorpion swore he wouldn’t and the frog agreed, but as he took the scorpion across, he was stung by the insect. As they sank, the frog asked the scorpion why he did that since he’d doomed them both and the scorpion replied that it was his nature. After finishing the story, Leonardo gave Dark Leo a bonsai tree and a choice when he was healed, leave with the peacekeepers or stay with the Turtles. As he left the medical bay, Leonardo dropped the device controlling the force field holding Dark Leo. He used it to get out and contacted the other Dark Turtles, telling them to attack that night. However as Dark Leo went to deactivate the penthouse’s security, he found he had trouble bringing himself to do it. Leonardo confronted him, telling the Dark Turtle he could still go back to the medical bay and do the right thing. But Dark Leo snarled that he was a scorpion and deactivated the security, letting the other Dark Turtles enter. However they found Cody, Splinter, and the other Turtles waiting for them and started to lose, while Dark Leo fought Leonardo, who told him it didn’t have to be this way. Eventually Dark Leo told the other Dark Turtles that their plan was a bust and they retreated. Upon arriving back at their lair, Darius scolded the Dark Turtles for losing, before throwing them a steak and saying he hoped they choked on it. However as opposed to his previous behavior, Dark Leo tore the steak in four pieces and shared it with the other Dark Turtles. Dark Mike remarked he never did this before and Dark Leo said it was called sharing and they should try it since they could be surprised what happens, indicating he did learn something. Dark Leo Dark Leo is the clone of Leonardo and leader of the Dark Turtles, wielding a pair of swords in combat. During their first conflict with the Turtles, Leonardo tried to tell Dark Leo that if he was his clone, than he should have honor. However Dark Leo replied that while he and the Dark Turtles had some similarities to Leonardo and his brothers, honor was not something they had in common. But the Turtles did seem to reach Dark Leo while he was living with them, such as when they let him eat breakfast with them. Dark Leo proceeded to devour most of the food messily and said that where he lived, you had to eat what you could whenever you could or starve. However the Turtles told him they preferred to share with each other and Dark Leo tried to follow up on this by spitting out the eggs and bacon in his mouth, then giving it to Leonardo. Dark Don Dark Don is the clone of Donatello and the smartest of all the Dark Turtles, though his personality is rather similar to that of the others. He apparently created the Terrorpin, the Dark Turtles' version of the Turtles' Hovershell and the various other gadgets he uses. Dark Don bears the least resemblance to his Ninja Turtle counterpart and doesn’t use a signature weapon like his brethren. Dark Don mainly uses analysis to figure out how to win his fights, finding patterns to block his opponent’s attacks with his large armbands and openings to attack them. Dark Don also uses his long tail in combat. Dark Raph Dark Raph is the clone of Raphael and the least intelligent of the Dark Turtles, relying on brawns as opposed to brains, and his speech is rather primitive. He tends to not think out what he says and as a result, his grammar is often very bad (e.g. saying “I’m gonna make you not move no more). Dark Raph is easily provoked, similar to the hotheaded Raphael, making him violently attack people with his weapons, the twin Talon Knucklers. Dark Raph is easily offended when someone insults his appearance, which Michelangelo once used to take him down. Raphael also said Dark Raph had bad breath, which made him extremely angry. He also seems to be somewhat open to cannibalism, since he suggested cracking open and eating Raphael, but this may be due to the scarcity of food the Dark Turtles suffer. Dark Mikey Dark Mike is the clone of Michelangelo, but unlike his brethren, isn’t the same color as his counterpart’s bandana and is yellow instead. Also unlike his brothers, he has pupils on his eyes. He possesses a two foot long tongue, which he can use to grab things and wields a pair of double-bladed club-based weapons. Dark Mike is rather psychotic and hyperactive, often laughing maniacally and dancing about and his personality is rather like a deranged version of Michelangelo’s. However Dark Mike inherited his counterpart’s gullibility, falling for obvious tricks, but never really realizes it. Also unlike his counterpart, it was revealed that he hates the Justice Force comics as he said it sucked eggs. Gallery If you can't beat them, join them..png Forget the boy, idiot!.png Trivia *The Dark Turtle’s hovership, the Terrorpin, is named after a giant snapping turtle monster from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics. *It is never revealed what became of the Dark Turtles due to the second season of Fast Forward being canceled. *They are equivalent of Psycho Rangers from Power Rangers franchise, DC Comics' Bizarro and Wario and Waluigi Super Mario franchise. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TMNT Villains Category:Mutants Category:Twin/Clone Category:Rivals Category:Minion Category:Evil Creation Category:Monsters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Siblings Category:Teams Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Supervillains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Families Category:Barbarian Category:Ninjas Category:Mongers Category:Inconclusive Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Partners in Crime Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent